Savanti Romero
Savanti Romero is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. As a mutant demon Time Master from the future, he was formerly one of the apprentices of Lord Simultaneous. After he fully became a Time Master and made it his goal to conquer all of space and time, he attempted to steal the Time Scepter for himself to do so. But after Renet Tilley took it away from his reach and met the Ninja Turtles in 21st century New York City, the Time Master was later on defeated and banished to the Cretaceous Time Period. After some time, once he escaped from the Cretaceous Time, he intended to form a monster army of his own with Count Dracula, The Pharaoh, The Werewolf, and Frankenstein's Monster to cause a Monster Invasion on Earth. He presumably suffered his death when he was trapped once again during the Cretaceous Time Period, where a Tyrannosaurus-Rex presumably ate him. He wields the Time Scepter (temporarily) and a pair of Time Gauntlets as his signature weapons of choice. He has a rivalry with Renet Tilley and Michelangelo. Savanti Romero debuts in Turtles In Time. Backstory At some unknown time period in the future, Savanti Romero became the apprentice of the Time Master, Lord Simultaneous. As Lord Simultaneous was mentoring Romero into becoming a Time Master, the day came when he finally became a Time Master, now knowing how to protect time and space. But instead of serving the purpose of protecting all of space and time like a Time Master is supposed to, he was willing to conquer all of space and time with the use of a Time Scepter. When Lord Simultaneous and the rest of the Time Masters found out about Savanti's true intentions, they punished him by mutating him into a demonic creature. Being expelled from being a Time Master, Savanti Romero was still willing to conquer time and space with the aid of the Time Scepter. History Heist For The Time Scepter One night in the future, an evil Time Master, Savanti Romero attempts to steal the Time Scepter from his old mentor, Lord Simultaneous, in order for him to take control all over space and time. But then his plans on stealing the Scepter was ruined once Time Master, Renet Tilley interfered and took it with her. Afterwards she opens a portal and time travels to New York City during the 21st Century. Angered by the intrusion, he follows her to New York City in order to retrieve the Scepter from her. Meeting the Turtle Warriors Of Legend Once he reaches New York City, he questions as to why she choose the 21st Century, until he realizes that she has allied herself with the Turtle Warriors of Legend. Savanti Romero confronts the Turtles and Renet, while he attempts to get the Scepter in his hands. But with the aid of the Scepter, Renet Tilley was able to create a portal in time to send the evil Time Master into the past 100 million years. During his time in Medieval Times, Savanti attempted to alter the future by trying to wipe the Turtles out of existence in modern day. So the team decide to go into the past to hunt him down and try to get help from these knights they as to where they can find Savanti. After Donatello mentions his name, they warn him that by mentioning his name, he can be invoked. Michelangelo, who does not believe such thing, tries to act tough and rants about the Time Master, but then he stops when he appears behind him. Savanti then retrieves the Scepter and with it, he creates a time loop. After the team realizes that they have been trapped inside a time loop, Renet breaks it by using her Energy Gauntlets. Meanwhile in the Tower of the Demon, Savanti is satisfied that he has finally stolen the Time Scepter. While he tries to think about his next move, he receives an alarm through the Scepter about Renet breaking out from the time loop, but this does not seem to worry him since he has a plan in mind. When the team reaches to the cemetery near to Savanti Romero's lair, the Time Master teleports to the location. After claiming that they won't be able to stop him, he uses the Scepter and summons an army of Skeleton Warriors. While the team was busy battling, Romero leaves back to his tower. After the fight in the cemetery is over and the team has broken into the lair, Savanti senses them over his thinking and shows no fear over their presence. As the team attempt to jump into battle, Savanti Romero traps them inside of another time loop before he imprisons them inside of spheres. While he questions himself what the fate of the team will be, Renet uses a dart to break the spheres and they start to attack the demon. Suddenly, the clock tower starts to shake and the gears start to work. As he attempts to retrieve the Time Scepter once more, the teenagers start to confront him so that he doesn't get it back in possession. During the fight, the Time Gauntlets that Savanti possesses are damaged in the process. Now that he was invulnerable, Donatello shows no mercy in opening a portal and sends the evil Time Master into the portal to his defeat. Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Horns: * Pyrokinesis: * Levitation: * Time Travelling: * Time Gauntlets: * Time Scepter (Temporarily): Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 3 * Turtles In Time (Debut) Season 5 * The Curse Of Savanti Romero * The Crypt of Dracula * The Frankenstein Experiment * Monsters Among Us! (Death/ Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * Unlike his previous incarnations in which Savanti Romero's demonic form was caused by a spell, this version of Savanti Romero involves him suffering an unspecified mutation. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Villain Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Non-Human Category:Humanoids Category:Time Masters Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Traitors Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Savanti Romero's Monster Army Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Monster Category:Former Human Category:Demons